


One of those Nights

by lasairfhiona



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	One of those Nights

There were days she hated her job. Hated the wounds she inflicted on herself to close the magic circle. Hated calling the bodies from the ground. Hated seeing their decaying faces.

Tonight was one of those nights. Tonight she was working for the cops. Not the RPT Tonight she'd been asked to raise a young girl. To ask the circumstances of her death. To ask if her death had been accidental as assumed or if she'd been a victim of the serial killer haunting St Louis.

She looked at the girl she'd brought back from the dead even if it was temporary. The blonde hair had clumps of dirt and her make up no longer perfect. "Do you know who you are?"

When Anita saw the girl nod she took the paper the cops had given her began asking the questions she needed to before she could put the girl back..


End file.
